


Ragged Wings

by accidentallybroken



Series: Stories from Hell [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: After death, Cutting, M/M, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Most of my works are about the ones left behind, but this one's about the ones who left. I guess I'm just trying my hand at something other than realism.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ragged Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my works are about the ones left behind, but this one's about the ones who left. I guess I'm just trying my hand at something other than realism.

     Colin hadn't meant to do it. It had started as a numbing agent, to stop feeling. He had never really thought it would get so bad. He hadn't meant to kill himself. It was just an overdose. 

     Michael thought Colin had tried to kill himself. It certainly hadn't been the first time. There was the time he jumped out the window, the time he slashed his wrists. Colin wished he could tell him that this time wasn't like the others, but the overdose had taken away any chance of that. He hadn't said goodbye, hadn't expected to need to.

      Colin looked at the ragged wings on his back, scorched and torn, a reminder that he wasn't good enough to be whole. He watched Michael look at pictures and cry, watched him shake with no one to calm it.

     Colin wasn't glad when Michael came up to the same place as Colin, his wings even more torn than Colin's. He wasn't glad that he was the reason Michael was torn apart, the person who made the mistake that destroyed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, I've never posted anything like this.


End file.
